Waypoint
the distance]] A waypoint is a set of coordinates, matching a precise location (resolution is 1 meter) on a planet or in a space sector. Since most of SWG environment is open to free exploration, waypoints are very useful to find one's way to a given location. Waypoints can be stored in your datapad. Obtaining Waypoints To add a new waypoint to your datapad: * to create a waypoint use the command /waypoint or /way for short, or for people in an even bigger hurry, the new command /wp * for creation of a waypoint at your current location (on a planet or in space) don't add X, Z, Y parameters to the command * for creation of a waypoint at a different location, add X''' and '''Y parameters (and Z''' is required if in space, but may be used on planets to show elevation) to the command: '''/wp X Y'' '' or for space''' /wp X Z Y where X, Z and Y are your planetary or space coordinates. ''Note the order '': X Z Y ' -- ' X is the east/west axis, and will be '''negative if it is west of the centre line of the map'; Y '''is the north/south axis, and will be '''negative' is south of the centre line of the map'; Z i's the elevation above or below sea-level and will be negative if it is below sea-level, particularly in buildings with underground facilities, or in subterranean caves/lairs. * Do NOT put commas between the X, Y and/or Z coordinates, just a space. e.g. /wp -2222 3424 * for creation of a waypoint with custom color add the COLOR parameter to the command: /wp '' 'COLOR''' where allowed colors can be WHITE, PURPLE, GREEN, YELLOW, ORANGE and BLUE (default waypoint color), and because they overlooked it, do not use the non-existent "RED" as that will fail. * for creation of a waypoint on a different planet, planetary zone or space system, add the PLANET parameter to the command: /wp '' 'PLANET'. Valid PLANET parameters are following: USE THIS ID ||| TO MARK THIS LOCATION -------------------------------------------------------------- * tatooine -> Tatooine * naboo -> Naboo * corellia -> Corellia * rori -> Rori * talus -> Talus * yavin4 -> Yavin IV * endor -> Endor * lok -> Lok * dantooine -> Dantooine * dathomir -> Dathomir * kachirho -> Kashyyyk (Kachirho) * etyyy -> Kashyyyk (Etyyy, the Hunting Grounds) * khowir -> Kashyyyk (Khowir Forest) * mustafar -> Mustafar * space_tatooine -> Tatoo System * space_naboo -> Naboo System * space_corellia -> Corellian System * space_deep -> Deep Space * space_kessel -> Kessel System * space_yavin4 -> Yavin System * space_endor -> Endor System * space_lok -> Karthakk System (Lok) * space_dantooine -> Dantooine System * space_dathomir -> Dathomir System * space_kashyyyk -> Kashyyyk Space * space_nova_orion -> Ord Mantell (Nova Orion Sector) * for creation of a waypoint with custom name add NAME parameter to the command: '/wp'' 'NAME where NAME can be any text excluding valid X, Z, Y, COLOR or PLANET parameters * the proper order of valid parameters in the /waypoint'' ''command is: /wp PLANET X Z Y COLOR NAME eg'': "'/wp Naboo -3250 2586 yellow Interesting Object'" or "'/wp space_nova_orion 2856 -1511 -254 purple Rendezvous Point'" (Remember: No commas between x, z, and y coordinates -- just a space!) * for creation of a waypoint at a specific place on your current planet or on Planetary Map, right click on a location on the Planetary Map or on an item in the list to the right of the map and select '''Create Waypoint' Waypoints may be automatically added to your datapad. For example, when you: * place a house or installation, * take a mission from a mission terminal or an NPC, * start a quest, * use the /find or /findFriend command. * use a treasure map disk. You can send waypoints to other characters (and receive them as well) as attachments using the in-game mail system and merchants can program droids to give out waypoints to their shops. You may also use the command : /locateStructure '''to retrieve a list of waypoints and locate the structures your character own. This command can be used once per 24h. Using Waypoints You can make a waypoint active or inactive using the waypoints tab on your datapad, right clicking them on Planetary Map or in the waypoint display. You can also rename waypoints from here. Active waypoints provide navigation information to help you make your way to them: * When you are near a waypoint, a column of light streams skyward from the location. Due to variations within the system, waypoint particle effects (the light column) '''may appear 1500 metres away, or not until you are a mere 200 metres away; this is a fault of the system and cannot be adjusted. You may be able to trigger the light column by double-clicking on the waypoint in the waypoint monitor to disable it, then right-clicking on the waypoint monitor and re-selecting it. * If you cannot see the the column, an arrow floats near the center of your screen pointing to it. Curiously, if you are within 30° of facing directly at the wp, the screen arrow vanishes. Presumably this is because you can "see" the light column. Since this is not always so, you can force the arrow to re-appear momentarily by turning away from your target (not always convenient) or by turning your view to be straight up. If neither the column nor arrow is visible, open OPTIONS, INTERFACE and then select the checkbox named "Show Arrows to Waypoint Onscreen"; you may wish to use this opportunity to make sure the checkbox named "Show Object Arrows on Radar" is checked as well. The radar arrow indicators work reliably. * The waypoint monitor shows a list of all active waypoints, if it is activated. To activate it, open OPTIONS, INTERFACE and tick the checkbox named "Onscreen Waypoint Monitor" Category:User Interface